Aonia Online
by KaRa119
Summary: Aonia Online is the newest virtual reality MMO Game where players have an opportunity to experience quests, missions, war, anything that's not possible in real life as fantasy characters. When Kagamine Len decides to try out the game, he meets a guy named 'Rinto' and can't help but fall in love. However, Rinto has a secret behind his real self in the real world.
1. Prologue

So, I already created a similar story for a fairy tail fanfic but the story didn't turn out well as I expected so I decided to write one for Vocaloid.

Idea from _Sword art online and 1/2 Prince. _

_X.X. Prologue X.X_

It is the year 2100 AD. As technology advanced – virtual reality, and the creation of sleep-based game machines – online gaming has rapidly developed over the years. Thus, the realism of online games has increased from 50%…60%…70%…to 80%.

However things have started to change. After 20 years of research, the biggest MMO game company in the world has created "Aonia Online" the latest game with a realism level of 99%.

And mostly everyone in the entire world are dying to try it out.

X.X.X.X.X

2107, September 14th

"Aonia Online is out. Come and get your game cartridge quickly." The salesman outside the Game company shop shouted as a whole bunch of people started pushing towards the door.

"C'mon Len. You know that there's only 200 copies of the game inside and there's thousands of us here. I'm not going to wait another week for this game." Piko shouted, rushing inside the game store.

I, Len Kagamine gave out a little sigh as I rushed behind my friend. As you can see, 'Aonia Online' was out and the whole town was going crazy about it, including me of course.

If you're wondering what 'Aonia Online' is, *Gasp* it's the brand new virtual reality game where the reality level is up till 99 %. It's said that you can even feel the wind blowing on your face and hear the soft chirp of insects, to the point where it feels like you're in the real world.

In an instant, I had the game cartridge in my hands. Thank god Piko saved me another copy or else I'd be included in the crowd of wailing gamers who haven't received it yet.

"I bet there will be thousands of girls dying to make a team with you." said Piko grinning.

I gave him a confused look.

"I mean c'mon. You're our school's most popular guy. All the girls are dying to get your first kiss."

"I wouldn't add Rin." I interrupted.

"Don't even mention her name." Piko shivered, covering his ears. "That girl still gives me nightmares"

Rin is our Voca-High School President. She may have a cute innocent face but don't you dare look down on her. She always walks down the hallway with her School President Badge, checking on dress code manners, bullying, etc and punishes those who have broken the school rule which I must say is very painful. *Ouch*

Just yesterday, Piko got caught for wearing golden earrings to school and when Rin found out, she made him run 30 laps around the school field while carrying her on the back. Trust me, she's got the power to make the whole school bow down to her.

"That girl doesn't have life." He snorted. "I bet she's back at her house working on homework papers the whole night while we're having fun playing "Aonia Online."

I nodded in agreement. Rin was such a study freak. When she's in class, you can see her writing the whole lecture the teacher was speaking and trust me, her notes can go for 6 pages. Not only she's our school president, but also the school's number 1.

"Anyways, lets go home. I'm dying to start the game soon. See ya in the game."

X.X.X.X.X

As soon as I got home, I picked up the game cartridge, and jammed the game cartridge into the game helmet. Even though it was early to go to sleep, I was dying to try the game. I quickly laid myself on top of my cozy bed, pressed the 'start' button on the right of my helmet and closed my eyes.

"Game Start!"

[Language] [English]

Log in::

:Account [Bananalove43928]

:Password [******]

'Head link, check'

'Body link, check'

'Hands link, check'

'Legs link, check'

'Checking complete.'

"Welcome to Aonia Online"

Why is it pitch black? Just as my head was bursting with questions, a bright light flooded the whole room as a gigantic computer screen appeared before me. A talking computer screen, I must say...

**"Hello, and welcome to _Aonia Online_. This is your first time playing, so please give us a moment to scan your body and record your vocal frequency. That way, you will be able to immediately enter the game once you put the game helmet on."**

I waited patiently. Geez, can't this stupid computer be anymore faster?

**"Now you may begin to create your character. Before you proceed, I must remind you that you will only have one chance to create a character. Once created, your race, name, and appearance cannot be changed."**

"Aww are you serious?"

**"In order to preserve the realism of _Aonia Online,_ each person may only have one account and one character."  
**

"Hey...what if I die? Does that mean I'll never be able to log in ever again?"

**"If your character dies, you will be returned to the rebirth point. As a penalty, you will be demoted a level."**

"That sucks..."

**"Now we shall move on to the character creation."**

"Oh boy, the fun part."

**"Please select a race."**

As soon as the voice finished speaking, the computer screen was suddenly filled with tons of different kind of races. The races ranged from humans, elves, dark elves, dwarves, demons, holymen, beastmen to spirits. My eyes started to get dizzy by looking at each of them.

"I'd like to see myself as a human" I said, politely.

**"Of course."**

The computer screen then pulled out a picture of... me.

"Thats my human form? I look exactly like myself."

**"Cause you're a human, duh."**

"Oh right..." I mumbled. This computer was really getting in my nerves. "Then I'd like to see myself as an elf." I continued.

A slender, long-eared elf appeared before my eyes. He looked just like me, except for those pointy ears and sparkles surrounding him.

"All right, I'll go with the elf."

**"Elf confirmed"**

"Oh, and I'd like to keep the same hair color and eyes I have right now. I'd like my friends in real life find me more easily."

**"Blonde hair and blue eyes confirmed. Please confirm your name."**

"Okay, that's the hard part... I'll be called...er..Mystic Soul. Yep, it sounds cool."

**"Mystic Soul confirmed. Which continent would you like to be born in?**

"Just somewhere where it's not cold. I'm sick you know."**  
**

**"You will now be transported to the Beginners Town. Best of luck."**

As soon as it finished it's sentence, the elf in front of me suddenly lunged towards me. As soon as we merged together, I felt myself falling…

X.X.X.X.X

**Character Information**

**Full Name:** Mystic Soul

**Race:** Elf

**Gender:** Male

**Job:** N/A yet

**User:** Len Kagamine


	2. The start of the Adventure

"OMG, a hottie, he's so gorgeous."

"Is he new?"

"Shh, he's waking."

After landing at long last, I took a deep breath and opened my eyes, finding a crowd of female players surrounding me with eyes that had turned into hearts.

Uh oh...

"Um, I've only just started to play this game. Could you guide me?" One of the girls asked, fixing a hopeful gaze on me.

What? But it's so sudden. I guess I should be more polite though.

I smiled, shaking my head, "I'm also a first-timer, so I'm afraid I wouldn't be of much help." I mean, this game was opened for only 30 minutes so far. How could there be anyone able to guide?

"Then let's go train together," said the girl, trying to look as helpless as possible. "I'm so weak, I can't even kill that level 1 slime."

"I want to train together too!"

"Me too!"

I gulped. This scenery was way worse than what I experienced back at school. I looked at the crowd of women where they all had a predatory gleam in their eyes, gazing at me as though they were hungry wolves looking at a piece of meat.

But since I didn't want to act rude, putting on my most dazzling smile and using the gentlest, warmest tone possible, I said, "My apologies, ladies, but I've only just begun to play as well. I think it's best for us to train on our own for a while."

Squeals filled the air as a dozen of girls rushed towards me, I felt like a steak being chased by some hungry wolves cause that's what I was doing right now. Running away.

"Heeeeellllp." I cried as I turned and ran straight towards...nowhere.

Nearly an hour later, I got lost of them, thank god. Before the girls came sniffing around looking for me, I quickly hurried off to the hills beyond the village so I can level up quickly.

The first thing I saw were dozens of man-eating slimes dotting the landscape. I took out my newbie knife, stealthily circled behind a slime, and stabbed with as much force as I could muster.

**[Attack successful, Man-eating Slime HP -5]**

This was way easy than I thought. It looks like I really have the potential to be a warrior! In my head I saw myself wearing a white cape, a white sacred sword in my other hand, and riding on top of a galloping white horse.

*Ouch* Abruptly something bit my hand, causing me to cry out in pain and surprise.

**[Man-eating Slime attack successful, Mystic Soul HP -3]**

How dare he. I was frustrated, I raised my foot and began to stomp on it with all my might. _Stomp! Stomp! Stomp, stomp, stomp!__ After it was over, I continued to move to other slimes and repeatedly sliced them one by one._

**[Mystic Soul has reached Level 2… 3… 4… 5…6...7...]**

After killing the many dozen slimes, I sat back down on the grassy hill and laid myself.

"System." I yelled, and my basic stats immediately became visible to my eyes.

X.X.X.

**Name: Mystic Soul/ Gender: Male**

**Level: 7 | Race: Elf | Class: None | Reputation: 0 | Health: 150 | Mana: 50 | Strength: 10**

**Physique: 6 | Agility: 9 | Intelligence: 6 | Willpower: 4 | Wisdom: 6 | Charisma: 10**

X.X.X

"3 more levels until I can get my class." I mumbled, grabbing my knife. "Slimes, here I come again."

Before long, I've reached level ten! Now that I was finally able to select my class, I felt indescribably happy; being able to select my class with my own efforts really felt great. Not bad.

Immediately, various of classes became visible to my eyes just like the computer screen before. Archers, Bards, Beast Warrior,Mage, Ninja, Priest, Thief, Warrior, Wizard etc. There were so much to choose from but since warrior was my favorite, "Warrior." I confirmed.**  
**

"Warrior confirmed." A computerized voice echoed in my ear. "To become a warrior, you must achieve 5 fox skins and find the NPC who is carrying a sword and wearing a soldier's uniform in clover village next to the newbie village."

X.X.X.X.X

Foxes. Foxes were everywhere.

I was now at the river bank next to the newbie village where all I could see was nothing but foxes.

I gulped and slowly took out my knife.

"It's okay Len. You only need to kill 5 of them." I mumbled as I encountered one fox.

**[Red Fox attack successful, Mystic Soul HP -30]**

"AAArrrrrrgggghhh!" I screamed in pain. This stupid fox behind me bit my legs. Blood. Blood was dripping.

_UNFORGIVABLE!_ My beautiful leg.

I felt so pissed. I was in pain.

Without hesitation, I gripped my knife tightly and swung it from right to left with all my strength, brutally slicing through the top half of the fox's skull, separating its brains from its body.

**[System notice: Critical hit, Red fox has died, Mystic soul's experience has increased to 100/2000, Mystic Soul has received quest item: Fox skin x1]**

"Hahahahaha" I laughed as I darted towards the next closest fox.

**[Blue Fox HP -50]**

And one more slash.

**[System notice: Red fox has died, Mystic soul's experience has increased to 200/2000, Mystic Soul has received quest item: Fox skin x1]**

Then I moved to the next fox. Just like before, I kicked upwards, lifting the fox into the air and, with a swift upward stroke, drew an arc in the air with the knife. As I watched, the ground became stained with red and white matter, "Yuck" have I become this violent?

**[System notice: Mystic soul has reached level 11!]**

I took a look at the contents of my pouch and saw that I had already gotten 5 wolf fangs. _Well, that was fast, I even leveled up as well._

I started walking step by step towards the next village except, I felt too worn out. I quickly checked my stats out just in case.

"Oh god." My health was running low and with one bite from another fox, I'd be dead in less than a second. I should've brought some potions with me...

I quickly ventured back to the village on my own to confirm my class. Once I entered the village, I rushed to find the warrior class's NPC. "Um sir, I've collected 5 fox skins already, can I become a warrior now?"

"Yes, yes, yes, of course." The NPC mumbled, taking the pouch from me. "No need to be in such a hurry."

**[System notice: Mystic Soul's class has been successfully confirmed as Warrior]**

"Since you've been confirmed as a warrior. Let me give you a little gift sonny. Which weapon would you prefer? Daggers, sword, blade, Axe, etc."

"Er...um...I'd like to have the classic sword I guess." I mumbled.

"Sure thing sonny, There you go; it's already in your inventory."

Hearing that, I hurriedly opened my pouch and slowly drew out a silver sword... It looked...too classic and lame.

"Um gee. Thanks sir." I said, trying not to hurt his feelings even if he was just an NPC.

"Oh, and one more thing." The NPC said.

Now what?

"For this sword, you also achieve 3 abilities. 'Heroic Slash' , 'Shield wall' and 'Riposte'. Use this skill whenever you need to fight other monsters or players."

"Tha...thank you very much sir."

I quickly left the house of warriors and continued on my journey towards the south. I quickly had to go make or find a team because being solo in a game is extremely hard.

I entered the gate of nymph garden and stumbled upon a tree to rest. Man, this game was tiring even if it was my first day. However, just as my eyes were about to close, a gigantic arrow pierced through my left arm.

**[System notice: Mystic Soul has been successfully attacked by player XxOrangePopxX, Mystic Soul HP -20]**

"Ouch, what the hell." I cried in pain. "Leave me alone."

"A talking nymph. That's rare" A male voice spoke as I turned around. I encountered a pretty male with his hair a bit short and a bit messier in a newbie archer outfit as he pointed his arrows at me.

"You must be the Nymph king. Lets see how much you're worth." He grinned.

Was this guy trying to kill me? What the hell!

"Waiiit!" I shouted before he could shoot. "I'm a player. Can't you see a difference between a nymph and a player?"

The boy paused, then lowered his bow. "Che, thanks for getting my hopes up. Your face just looks pretty for a player, that's why."

"You're the one to talk." I argued back as the boy walked away. "Oi! Aren't you going to apologize and heal me first?"

The boy stopped walking and annoying stared at me. "For What?"

I pointed at my bleeding left arm. "This!"

This is how I, Len and Rinto first met.

X.X.X.X.X

**Character Information**

**Full Name:** Orange Pop

**Race:** Elf

**Gender:** Male

**Job:** Archer

**User:** Rin/to Kagame


	3. Attack of the Giant Ogre

**[System Notice: Mystic Soul has created an alliance with XxOrangePopxX]**

"Hey Orange Pop, are you an archer?" I asked, waddling behind him. "You've obviously got a bow and dozens of arrows behind you."

Since 'Orange Pop' didn't have any wound healing items which were too expensive to buy, we decided to create a team in exchange even though he seemed to dislike the idea of it.

"Don't ask me questions when you already know the answer." He mumbled without looking back.

Man, what's with this guy. Maybe I should've re-thought about this whole team business with him.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, twirling my sword. I obviously didn't know since all I've been doing for the past 10 minutes was follow behind him.

"To train, duh." He replied bluntly. "We'll need to level up quickly to become stronger. What do you think this game is for?"

We arrived at a field full of ogres as' Orange Pop's' dull face turned into a grin. "I heard these Ogre's give out more money and influence than any others in beginner town." He said, licking his lips.

Ok...

Just as I was about to walk over to the nearest ogre and vent my feelings of frustration, 'Orange Pop' stopped me with a shout. "Stay there and watch while I deal with these guys."

Geez... bossy much?

As one might expect from an archer, Orange Pop quietly took out one of his wooden arrows and carefully aimed at one small ogre wandering around the field slowly.

**[Ogre HP -30]**

The ogre instantly spun around and quickly ran towards our direction as an arrow was fired towards it's left arm, but it wasn't as quick as the experienced archer. He quickly took out another arrow from his quiver and fired it right onto it's forehead.

**[XxOrangePopxX has killed Green Ogre, XxOrangePopxX's experience has increased. Has obtained 50 Bronze Coins]**

"Whadya think?" He grinned, dropping the coins into his pouch.

"I think it's time for us to run." I commented as an ogre three times larger than normal with it's ugly thick skin suddenly charged towards Orange Pop from behind, savagely biting down on his shoulder.

_CHOMP!_

**[Ogre Lord has successfully attacked XxOrangePopxX, XxOrangePopxX HP -100, 250/350]**

"Urgh…" Struggling to ignore the acute pain in his shoulder, Orange Pop ran towards me.

"Orange Pop, you okay?" I shouted, shielding him with my body.

The Ogre King suddenly lunged for me. I barely managed to block, and immediately retreated several steps. Then I quickly raised my sword and slashed at its stomach. _My gosh, this guy's skin was too thick, it seemed like it had no effect on this guy._

**[Ogre Lord HP -20]**

OMG, That's it?

I had no option but to force myself to calm down and think...

Nothing came into my mind. Argh!

The beast is coming this way again! Damn it, I thought, kicking upwards. Too heavy to be lifted into the air at all, the Ogre Lord was barely knocked over…

Summoning forth the last ounce of my strength, I raised my blade and stabbed down at its belly. Stab, stab, stab! Damn it. The ogre's just looking at me like I'm a little mouse, nibbling on a little cheese._  
_

**[Ogre Lord HP -35]**

Argh, The Ogre Lord swiped at me. Noo, my beautiful face.

**[Mystic Soul HP -100, 110/450]**

Then he stabbed me on the chest with his claws as blood splattered everywhere.

**[Mystic Soul HP -100, 10/450]**

"Mystic Soul!" Orange Pop shouted, aiming his arrows the Ogre, trying to get it's attention.

With one more strike, I knew I'd be back at the rebirth point. I quickly covered my eyes to meet my sudden death by an ogre.

"Angel's shield!" A female voice shouted as an invisible barrier surrounded me.

Both our heads, including the ogre who was about to attack, turned to look at the source of the voice. The target had cute greenish pigtails, wore a green hoody cloak and held onto a mini golden harp on her right hands.

"Here take this potion." The girl yelled, tossing me the red health potion which neither Orange pop or I had. Without a blink, I quickly opened the lid and gulped down the whole liquid. Ugh, tasted disgusting.

My visual focus on the ogre came back.

"His weakness is the eye." The girl in the cloak informed as she went to heal Orange Pop. "Then you'll be able to attack him easily"

_Take a deep breath. Breathe out, breathe in again, breathe out…_

Will I be able to do this?

Steadily, i wrapped my arms tightly on the sword and aimed at the Ogre who had his attention on me currently.

"Orange pop!" I shouted, still having my eyes at the ogre. "Try aiming for the eye while I distract it."

"No need to order. I know what I'm doing." He yelled as he took out a silver arrow from his quiver and reached for his bow.

I dashed behind the Ogre Lord's back to Orange pop's direction so he could have a more better view on aiming.

"Piercing Arrow!" Orange pop roared as he fired the silver arrow.

**[Critical hit successful, Ogre Lord HP -300]**

"Nice shot." I grinned as the Ogre Lord screamed in pain. He then changed his direction and charged towards where Orange Pop was standing.

_My turn._ I thought to myself.

I dashed towards the Ogren Lord's back. I totally forgot about how useful these abilities could have been and I simply ignored it.

"Heroic slash!" I yelled, slashing it's stomach as my sword's length grew longer and flames sprung up from it.

Knowing that the Ogre lord wouldn't die so easily due to its thick fur, I reversed the motion and executed another Heroic Slash, then another, and another until the fifth and final attack exhausted all my mana.

**[System notice: Mystic Soul has killed Ogre Lord/ Mystic Soul has reached level 12, Mystic Soul's, experience has increased/ XxOrangePopxX has reached level 13, XxOrangePop'xXs experience has increased]**

Silver coins poured out of the dead Ogre's corpse as we quickly started to gather it up on our pouch.

Then I noticed the female player who helped us during our long fight.

"Are you all right?" The girl asked me, concerned. I knew why she was so anxious. I was covered in blood from head to toe which really made me feel disgusted.

"You...You're a priest." Orange pop said with interest before I could reply back.

The green cloak woman answered with some embarrassment, "Yes, I am a human priest." She mumbled. "I'm sorry for not being able to help out a lot with your fight though."

Was she kidding? Without her, both Orange Pop and I would've been at the rebirth point, regretting on doing something so stupid. She had such a big role during our fight.

Then both Orange Pop and I exchanged glances. This girl was different. Normal girls would usually drool over with hearts in their eyes when they saw us but this girl... Anyways, being a supporter was quite an unpopular role but still it was important to this game .

This girl healed us at the right time before the Ogre Lord could've killed us both and it really made me admire her. After making my mind, I gave a slight nod at Orange Pop who slowly nodded back as if he understood me.

"What's your name?" I asked the girl. It was too rude for me to use the word 'you' in front of someone who saved our lives.

"Turquoise Lyra is my game name." She said with a smile.

Well, at least the name sounded more creative than 'Orange Pop.' I grinned, peeking at him who gave me a confused stare.

"Well Lyra." I started, getting back to my point. "We need a priest in our team, and I was wondering if you might be interested…"

X.X.X.X.X

**Character Information**

**Full Name:** Turquoise Lyra

**Race:** Human

**Gender:** Female

**Job:** Priest

**User:** Miku Hatsune


	4. Kissed by a Thief

X.X.X.X.X

**[System Notice: Turquoise Lyra has joined the alliance]**

X.X.X.X.X

"To complete a party, we need a total of at least 5 people." I said, reading off a book of the 'Aonia Online Game Guide' which we got for free. "Which mean we'll at least need 2 more players to join to become an official party."

After all the training and leveling up we've been through, the three of us decided to take a break in a nearby cafe in Clover town. Lyra just nibbled on her french toast quietly while both Orange Pop and I started having a discussion on teammates.

Orange Pop thought carefully. "I think we should get a mage and a rogue. That should complete our party."

Lyra, who's been quiet for a while nodded. "I agree with Orange Pop's suggestions. A mage and a rogue are definitely the best choice to join a warrior, an archer and a priest."

"But the problem is how are we going to find one." Orange pop murmured, sipping his cup of coffee. "First of all, there are many different types of mages in this game. There's necromancers, clairvoyants, shamans, seers, sorcerers, berserkers, elementalists, etc. Same for the Rogue classes. Thieves, Assassins, Ninjas, Scouts, Shadows, and Pirates. We have to choose wisely on how much they'll suit us."

Both Lyra and I stared at him with amazement. "Wow, you know so much about this class business, don't you Orange?"

Orange pop just shrugged, "I happened to read the Aonia Online Character Classes brochure back at home. It was quite interesting actually."

X.X.X.X.X

I whacked, I slashed, I chopped the mobs numerous of times. It was easier to train with Lyra around cause she can heal us and support at the same time. Wasn't life great when someone is supporting you?

"Mystic Soul. Calm down." Orange Pop yelled at me, from a safe distance. "You're smashing all of them to pieces. How are we going to sell them?"

"I don't think we should worry. We can grind them into powder and sell them at a better price!" Lyra explained, dropping the powder down the extra pouch she had..

I stuck my tongue out at Orange who gave me a 'whatever' glance.

Anyways, the reason why we were back to training was not only to level up, but gather to some gold coins for our pouch. My eyes turned to money signs as gold coins poured out from the mobs I slayed.

"We are going to be rich." I said, licking my lips.

-20 min later-

"Huff…huff…" Orange Pop lay sprawled out on the ground tiredly.

I was no better off as well. I was weary to the bone after fighting all those monsters one after another with no respite. Every muscle in my right arm ached, protesting even the slightest movement.

Lyra didn't seem that tired but her mana was all out so it was going to be hard for her to recover us.

"Why don't we head back to the hotel for now." I suggested with my mouth dry from thirst. I couldn't wait to dig in to the hotel bed and have a good snooze which will bring me back to the real world though.

The others agreed to my suggestion. We were all worn out and tired, we quickly packed our things and was about to move on to Red city. But for some reasons, I felt like I forgot something...

"The money pouch! It's gone" I shrieked like the guy from the 'scream' painting as I quickly checked my bag.. Money, my precious money, 'OUR' precious money!...

My two teammates gave me a 'WTF' look.

"I knew it was stupid to keep the money with you, Mystic Soul." Orange Pop sighed, shaking his head like I was someone troublesome which technically might be true. "Now we'll have to sleep on the streets of Aonia Online, thanks to someone."

Lyra gave me a smile. This one creepy smile...

Uh oh...

"Hold up there guys." said a male voice from...behind.

I turned around and looked, only to see an extremely cool-looking blue haired human boy standing not too far away from us with a red pouch on his hands.

_Maybe he felt pity for us so he decided to give us some money._ I thought, looking at the familiar looking pouch on his hands.

_Wait a minute..._

"Th...That pouch on your hands." I yelled, pointing at the little pocket.

The guy smiled, pointing at the pouch. "Oh this? It's yours, right?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I replied in relief, holding up my hands to grab for the pouch. But..

"Not too fast." said the guy, holding the pouch high up so I can't reach. This was so not fair. I hated anything that related to my height. I quickly jumped up and down for the pouch up high but failed. Argh, what's this guy. 180 cm tall? "Hey, what's your problem!" I quickly shouted after my jump -up-and-down strategy failed.

"It'd be a shame for me to just give this back for free, don't you think?" He smirked, tossing the pouch up and down.

"What do you want?" Orange Pop growled, aiming his bow at the guy.

The boy smirked, exercising his body, "Well, that's the spirit. There's just one think I like to do when I meet players in this situation."

"Orange Pop." Lyra said, comforting him to lower his bow.

"Anyone interested in a game of chase?" The boy mentioned.

X.X.X.X.X

Oh wow, I can't believe I was actually playing this "Tag, you're it" game. I used to play this when I was 5, but I wasn't thinking of doing this again until I've got a new girlfriend to do this with...

Anyways, the rules were just like the NORMAL game of chase. Catch the opponent running away from you. But this wasn't just an ordinary opponent. Our target was a thief who stole our money and there was no hell way we were backing off with our money stolen.

Well...if that happened, both Lyra and Orange Pop would harass me till death so we had to get that pouch no matter or what. *Che*

"Man, you guys are slow." The guy mumbled, biting on an apple cork high up on a tree branch, "Not to mention boring as well."

That seemed to get Orange Pop. He quickly took out his arrow from his quiver and aimed at the guy who was waving down at us with glee.

"NO!" I shouted, tackling Orange Pop to the ground where we both hit with a thud. *Ouch*

**[System notice: Orange Pop has been successfully attacked by player Mystic Soul, Orange Pop HP -50]**

"Ouch, what was that for?" Orange Pop groaned, pushing me away from him.

"Are you CRAZY? That guy has our money with us. If he's sent back to the rebirth base. GG, our money's stolen forever along with the guy."

"Not like I'll kill him right away, geez."

That's what he said.

Anyways, the game wasn't turning out well. 20 minutes has passed but that guy was too quick. We climbed trees, swam past rough rivers, flew by clinging onto some phoenix's legs - Trust me, it's not fun as it looks like. *Bleck* - and we still couldn't get him.

"Huff…huff…" I panted, along with the others. I just couldn't get it. We were all worn out from running and running but the guy, who was only 20 feet away, what was he? He didn't seem even a tiny bit tired by his looks. Argh, I was getting pissed.

"Emergency plan no. 20." I quickly shouted, gathering my two teammates .

"It's the 20th time dude, I bet your stupid plan will fail as well again " Orange Pop complained, stumbling to the ground.

I ignored his comment and continued to talk. "I'll get his attention while you guys quickly gank from behind. He'll have no where to go so when I quickly tackle him, you two get his money pouch from his hands. Get it?"

"Ya, Ya, sure whatever." Orange Pop mumbled as Lyra quietly nodded her head. It was our last hope

We quickly ran to each different lanes and I slowly approached the weird guy who was currently doing some - Wait, what the hell?' Where did he have the strength to even do some pushups on the floor? Okay, enough of that, I slowly approached the guy and coughed to get his attention.

"Whats up? Trying out your new strategy by grabbing my attention while your teammates gank from behind to get the pouch?" The guy said, continuing his push ups.

How did he KNOW? Oh well, screw this. I'll just give it a try.

"Hahaha very funny." I gave out a fake laugh, stepping a bit forwards towards him. "Anyways you haven't introduced yourself and we really don't know how to call you..."

"Oh right. My bad. Do please call me Avenger." He introduced cheerfully. "That's my name for Aonia Online."

I saw Lyra and Orange Pop behind him 15 feet away, tiptoeing towards Avenger. Well, I guess it's time for me to start the act.

"Argh!" I shouted, running towards him and tackling to the floor. Wow, it was easier than I thought, he couldn't even make a run for it.

My two teammates quickly ran towards us as I held tightly on Avenger. "Search his pockets and find the pouch!" I ordered.

Wait a minute. Something didn't seem right. Avenger looked muscular enough to burst out of my skinny arms but he seemed too relaxed about the whole situation. What was this guy planning?

"It's not here." Lyra mumbled, repeating the pockets that both she and Orange Pop had checked.

Orange Pop seemed to have it already. He quickly took out his arrows from his quiver and aimed it at the guy. "You can't stop me this time. I'm sending this guy back to the rebirth point and I don't care about that stupid money pouch anymore. Hold him tightly Mystic Soul!"

"Or can you?" Avenger smirked, giving me a glance.

Huh?

The next scenery was quite unexpected. Like a wind, Avenger quickly held his hands around my shoulders and without giving me a chance to speak, he pulled me close and I felt my lips touching his.

Wa...Wait...What?

X.X.X.X.X

**Character Information**

**Full Name:** Avenger

**Race:** Demon

**Gender:** Male

**Job:** Thief

**User:** Kaito Shion


End file.
